<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart Of A Dragon by RYIANNE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207160">Heart Of A Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYIANNE/pseuds/RYIANNE'>RYIANNE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dragons, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Bonding, Broken Bones, Developing Friendships, Dragonspeak, Feral Behavior, Feral Children, Feral Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Fluff, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is Raised By Dragons, Injury Recovery, Minor Injuries, Miscommunication, Platonic Relationships, Protective Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Sibling Love, Trust Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYIANNE/pseuds/RYIANNE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and his younger sister, Rebel, were taken from their birth home at a very young age, and because they were so young they have no clue as to where they come from. The only thing that they know is ... dragons. Yeah, you heard me. Dragons. That's all they grew up with so of course, they were going to take on a few characteristics of their new family. They are dragons even if some of the members of the flock don't believe it. So to spite the non-believers, both Rebel and Hiccup will prove to them that they are a dragon even if it's mostly at heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astrid Hofferson &amp; Original Female Character, Astrid Hofferson &amp; Toothless, Cloudjumper &amp; Valka (How to Train Your Dragon), Hiccup &amp; Original Female Character, Hiccup &amp; Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Astrid Hofferson, Toothless &amp; Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. OC Appearance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfic was inspired by Leletha. You see I loved the idea of Hiccup being feral and raised by the dragons. So, in my story, I thought I would take inspiration from Leletha. I hope you enjoy it. Again I gained inspiration from Leletha. In case you don’t know their HTTYD fanfic is titled Nightfall.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is just to show you how I envision my OC along with Hiccup in this take on How To Train Your Dragon. It's not much, but I hope it helps in the long run.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name: Rebel </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gender: Female </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Age: 13 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Height: 5'0</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Weight: 120 lbs </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Brother: Ik-kuff</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Protector/Older Brother-Figure: <a href="https://images.app.goo.gl/6zWBBP9d39TogTbB8">Toothless</a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Appearance: She is a young girl with short messy auburn-brown hair and <a href="https://images.app.goo.gl/jLFmdzC7gCeBa1649">sapphire</a> eyes. The sides of her face are covered by small black specks. She has freckles on her cheeks and her cute little button nose. She has two <a href="https://images.app.goo.gl/uAPkXDzC87GpTCKe7">scars</a> on both of her forearms from a nasty fight with two rogue dragons. She wears a black cropped <a href="https://images.app.goo.gl/bZCKMbXr2Tq86hav9">hoodie</a> she stitched together herself with some cloth and scales from Toothless worn underneath the hoodie is a torn grey <a href="https://images.app.goo.gl/bkRe82ekzuxZpCYKA">crop top</a>. She wears dark grey<a href="https://images.app.goo.gl/GdY3VDGUJxgi9EZB6"> leggings</a> which she also made. She does not wear any shoes, instead, she has some<a href="https://images.app.goo.gl/y57MvGqKq1hMdmH1A"> black cloth</a> wrapped around the soles of her feet. On her hands are two<a href="https://images.app.goo.gl/VhrreCceSnAw8Nup7"> hand-made gloves</a> that have retractable claws. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>P.S - </strong> I made Rebel using ... you guessed it .... dolldivine.com!!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Name: Ik-kuff </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pronounced: Hiccup</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gender: Male </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Age: 15</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Height: 5'4 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Weight: 135</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sister: Reh-buhl</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Appearance: He is a young teen with shaggy brown hair that slightly covers his vivid green eyes and dark brown freckles that cover his cheeks and nose. He wears a dark green shirt with black patches with the sleeves tattered and ripped and he wears olive green pants that have black patches on them as well. On his hands are two hand-made<a href="https://images.app.goo.gl/yHeJnW4LtBEwshTi7"> gloves</a> where the metal claws retract. He also wears some type of<a href="https://images.app.goo.gl/UpLFJtdYAxN9SPzs8"> covering</a> around his feet. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Raid That Started It All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, everyone!! If you didn't know I'm re-doing this fanfiction because I didn't like the way it was going before. Hopefully, this time around I was able to implement my vision. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"When most people think of a dragon they think of a huge scaly creature with fangs and wings that burn down buildings just because it's fun. If only they knew how wrong they were ... well, about the burning down the building thing. Nevertheless, dragons come in all shapes and sizes. Some of them are smaller than a goat and some are taller than a mountain. Then you have those, specifically two, that looks nothing like dragons but are. You're probably wondering how a creature can look nothing like a dragon, but in a way is still a dragon. You see these two beings are human -- wait before you start screaming -- they are biologically human, but because they weren't raised fully by their kind they are completely feral. Now, this is where things get interesting. It's about time you were told about the legend of Hiccup and Rebel. They're the ones who changed my people's views on what a dragon should be. It's a long story fair warning. I hope you're ready because I know I wasn't". </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~ </strong>
</p><p>   </p><p>   Night. The perfect time for an attack. Well, any time of day is fine for those scaly beasts to strike the Vay-Kung’s home Bur-rrr-kik. Why that island specifically is beyond anyone’s comprehension. After years of confrontation, the Vay-Kungs and Dragons have long forgotten what started this war between them. But that doesn’t dispute the fact that there is underlying hate burning inside of the two species. On one side, the dragons despise the smelly two-legged beasts with a passion for severely injuring or murdering their own in cold blood, and on the other side, the Vay-Kungs loathe those flying lizards for destroying their home, stealing their cattle, and killing their own. At least they have their priorities set. All jokes aside, this attack is heavily planned out. The Crimson Firebreathers and the Two-heads distract the two-leggers by setting their weird dens on fire, and the rest of the flock snatch up the cattle. They don't need the cattle, but they take them anyway just to spite the two-leggers. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   In retaliation, the Vay-Kungs send out their best warriors to keep the dragons at bay until they decide to leave. The best out of the best is the chief, Stoick the Vast. He wields his trusty war hammer to take down his foes and today is no different. He charges into battle with no hesitation whatsoever. A chief cannot be afraid of anything for the safety of his people. For his people, he is willing to do anything and everything to keep them safe and out of harm's reach from the dragons, but even his people must be willing to sacrifice the same for their home. </p><p> </p><p>   "Everyone get a move on!! We can't have these beasts destroying what he fought so hard for!! This is our home!!".</p><p> </p><p>   Speaking of his people, the one motivating her fellow peers is Astrid Hofferson, a prominent young Viking who is shaping up to become the chief's apprentice. Stoick couldn't ask for a better heir. He had an heir, two to be precise, a son and daughter, but they were killed by a dragon along with his beloved wife, Valka, leaving him with faded memories of who they were. He failed to protect his family then but he will never let that happen again. That is why he ushers Astrid to stop the other dragons from stealing their food supply while he handles the Monstrous Nightmares and Zipplebacks. She gives him an uncertain glance, scanning his eyes for a reason unknown to him, before nodding her head once and making her way over to the other side of the island. Even though she's now far away from the deadliest of dragons she's still at risk of getting mortally injured and despite that fact, Stoick is not as worried as he was before. Astrid has shown him time and time again that she can face anything thrown at her.  </p><p> </p><p>   "NIGHT FURY!!!!", someone shouts, at the exact moment a plasma blast touches down.   </p><p> </p><p>   Except that. Anything but that. A Night Fury is one of the most elusive dragons known to mankind. Its jet-black scales blend well with the night sky making the creature invisible to the human eye, but all the Vay-Kungs know that it's there. It's always there waiting for the right moment to attack. And its attacks are always the worst. The buildings they strived so hard to make are demolished by a single blast. </p><p> </p><p>   But, what that particular dragon didn't know was that the infamous twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, were messing around with a catapult-like contraption that Gobber had made a little while ago. The blacksmith had warned them that the catapult is unstable and to not under any circumstance meddle with it. But, the twins being twins didn't heed his warning and kept hitting it to see what would happen. Tuffnut headbutts the side of the thing and to his surprise that did the trick. However, that wasn't the only surprising thing that happened. The net that was sent flying in the air managed to hit the elusive Night Fury sending it crashing to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>   An ear-shattering shriek resounds throughout the village. Startling everyone and even causing the chief himself to flinch at the sound. It wasn't the fact that it was loud that startled Stoick. No, it was how human-like the shriek sounded. That's when Stoick notices something else falling from the sky. He can't quite make it out but it's smaller than the other dragons and it appears to have black scales similar to that of the Night Fury. Wait ... that can't be, can it? Another Night Fury? The creature plummets to the ground where a loud <strong>CrAcK </strong>can be heard. Ear-piercing wailing escapes it this time. </p><p> </p><p>   Stoick regains his bearings as he remembers what his purpose is in life ... to kill all dragons that enter his home and a possibly injured baby dragon isn't going to stop him. He marches to the center of his home where the two dragons crashed. The adult Night Fury growl vehemently at the large burly man as he begins to approach the smaller one who's watching the two-legger. Its eyes were glowing in the dead of night. They are <a href="https://images.app.goo.gl/VdzMVBL5gQSEWge66">sapphire</a>. The chief freezes once he locks eyes with the dragon. Those eyes look oddly familiar. Almost as if he's seen them before. He suddenly remembers bright vivid sapphire blue eyes not cold, dark sapphire eyes that are currently piercing into his very being. He tears his gaze away from it and over its form trying to see a weakness he can exploit. He notices instantly how it has its right arm pulled closer to its chest. </p><p> </p><p>   "Chief!!", the familiar voice of Astrid says from somewhere behind him, "The rest of the dragons are leaving!!", she informs him, standing next to him in a blink of an eye. He nods his head indicating that he heard what she said, not once looking away from the blue-eyed creature. For some strange reason, he isn't entirely sure if the thing is a dragon. The way it looks says human but the way it acts says dragon and the glistening claws on its front paws support the latter. However, as he continues to look at it he notices when the creature shifts its weight he spots some brown hair peeking out from its head. Dragons don't have hair. So, then what is this creature? Beside him, Astrid looks at the Night Fury trapped beneath the netting unmoving but his eyes tell her that he is still present. Her eyes wander over to his back where movement can be seen. She cocks her head to the side, puzzled. If the Fury isn't moving then what is? </p><p> </p><p>   Suddenly, a figure, blurred by the darkness, leaps from the Fury's back and onto the ground growling and snarling at the Vay-Kungs. It's slightly bigger than the one with sapphire eyes but smaller than the Night Fury. The creature ... is human!! Sounds crazy but you can see a rounded freckled face with intellectual green eyes, similar to the Night Fury's, wild shaggy brown hair, and blunt teeth on full display as he screeches at them. Also, as the two-leggers eyes adjust to the darkness they can make out the clothing the boy is wearing. Yes, clothing, or at least half of it is clothing and the other half is made up of something indistinguishable at this distance. Not like anyone wanted to get any closer to the thing.</p><p> </p><p>   From what the two-leggers can see, the creature - - no, the boy wears a dark green shirt with black patches, and the sleeves are tattered and ripped. He also wears dirty olive green pants that appear to have black patches on them as well. Then you have the claws. The claws make the boy anything but human. Even though they can see how the claws are worn over his hands doesn't make the sight any less terrifying. None of the two-leggers make a sound or move a muscle, too shocked to do anything but gawk at the sight before them. All but one. A young arrogant boy by the name of Snotlout pushes his way past the crowd and towards the defenseless sapphire-eyed creature with a war cry. </p><p> </p><p>   "I fear nothing!!!", he shouts as he charges.</p><p> </p><p>   He doesn't get very far because the sapphire-eyed one attacks. It leaps at the boy, pinning him to the ground with its left paw pressed firmly on his chest, claws tearing into his chest drawing blood. Snotlout stares fearfully at the ... girl!? It's true. Standing above him is a young girl with a rounded freckled face, button-like nose, and short messy auburn hair. She's wearing a black cropped hoodie with black leggings that have probably seen better days. When she leaped the wind pushed back her hood, exposing her face to all those around her. Her blunt teeth are bared in a threatening manner before she hops off of the boy and limps over to the feral boy and Night Fury.</p><p> </p><p>   Once there the feral boy rubs his head with hers letting out small chirrups and guttural purrs with his eyes still locked on the dumb two-legger who hastily gets up and runs back into the safety of the crowd. The Night Fury releases a sound of his own, much softer than what he usually makes causing both children to turn to him and make the same sound. The boy leaves the girl's side and over to the netting still on the dragon and sinks his teeth into it, whereas the girl turns to the crowd, crouching down slightly, hissing at them.  </p><p> </p><p>   Stoick cannot believe his eyes. Out of all the years he has been facing dragons he's never encountered anything like this before. As a chief, he is supposed to be ready for anything, but he wasn't prepared to encounter two feral children along with a Night Fury. Speaking of the Night Fury, the boy has thoroughly destroyed the netting, effectively freeing his companion from his bindings. He stands, allowing the netting to slip away from his sleek body. The Fury ignores the Vay-Kungs for now as he shuffles over to the young girl, sniffing at her injured arm. Astrid hesitantly walks forward, ignoring the warning from her chief. The dragon's large head whips towards the girl snapping his fangs at her in a silent warning. She freezes under his watchful gaze, her hand wrapped around the hilt of her knife attached to her hip. </p><p> </p><p>   Spotting the knife the emerald-eyed Night Fury ushers the feral girl underneath his left-wing while the boy slowly approaches the blonde with a wild look in his eyes. His claws make a consistent tapping sound as they hit the ground. Astrid gulps audibly but remains composed, eyes locked on her target. Without a word she charges, knife in hand, but before she could reach him he sides-steps her easily. She turns on her heels, pushing herself forward until she collides with the boy. They roll around for a few seconds struggling to pin the other down. Finally, after a few more seconds of tussling, Astrid manages to get the upper hand and pins the boy. She raises her knife between them with the blade hovering over his chest. </p><p> </p><p>   A victorious smile crosses her face as she takes in the fearful look in his eyes. As she raises her knife she hears a low growl come from behind her. Knowing good and well what's leering behind her she does the only thing she can think of. She quickly rolls off of the boy and runs back to the crowd. However, before she could reach them something snags her left foot in a death-defying hold. She cries out from the pain as she falls to the ground, arms outstretched in front of her in a futile attempt to reach the safety of her people. From her peripheral vision, she sees that the girl is the one who snagged her foot. Her grip is unwavering even as Astrid kicks her foot out in a desperate attempt of freeing herself. Stoick comes to her rescue taking deliberate steps, wanting to scare not hurt the girl. It works. She released Astrid's foot, scampering away from the burly man and back to the boy's side. </p><p> </p><p>   Again all is quiet. No one knows what to do at the moment. With the other dragons long-departed there's nothing else to do. "Oi! Standing around like a bunch of lost sheep isn't going to put those fires out!!", Stoick bellows out. Well, nothing else except to take care of the fires, that is. His people quickly disperse, grumbling their displeasures as they depart, leaving only him and Astrid in the area with the Night Fury and feral children. </p><p> </p><p>   "I don't understand. Why doesn't the beast just take off?", Astrid questions. </p><p> </p><p>   "Look at his right-wing", Stoick answers. She does and sees how the wing droops to the ground, a clear indication that the wing is broken. </p><p> </p><p>   "Perfect!! He's injured. Let's finish him off", she says, going to advance when a strong grip on her shoulder halts her in her path. "No, that is a terrible idea. If you step foot near that dragon, then those two will kill you in a heartbeat", Stoick informs her, pointing to the two children who are watching their every move. </p><p> </p><p>   "But, I had the boy. You should've seen his face he was so scared", she says, chuckling a little as she reminisces. </p><p> </p><p>   "They were merely toying with you. When you pinned down the boy, the girl left the dragon's side and crept up behind you, distracting you with a growl. You were smart enough to roll out of the way, but if you had looked at her instead the boy would've used the distraction to take you down", the chief explains. </p><p> </p><p>   "You - - you - - you mean to tell me that he let me pin him!?", she asks incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>   "I'm afraid so, Astrid. They are smarter than they appear so you mustn't lower your guard around either of them”, he tells her. She nods her head, narrowing her eyes in the children's direction. They make various indistinguishable sounds, seemingly communicating with one another. Astrid becomes so enthralled by the two of them that she fails to notice the Night Fury getting on his paws. Her chief, on the other hand, does not. He grabs her by the collar of her shirt and drags her a few feet away. </p><p> </p><p>   The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself opens its jaws, spewing a blueish purple blast of pure energy that hits the ground where the Vay-Kung's were moments ago. He lets out a fearsome roar, silently daring the two-leggers to retaliate. When they remain frozen in place, he releases a huff before turning his attention back to the children. He barks at them twice and they respond with a bark of their own. After a few more seconds of conversing the boy climbs onto the dragon's back, leaning down and snatching the girl by her hood lifting her and placing her down gently in front of him. Then the Night Fury turns facing the two-leggers, getting up on his haunches until he is all but towering over them before releasing a powerful plasma blast. The blast lands, blinding the area in its brightness and when the area clears up the beast and his wards were nowhere to be seen. </p><p> </p><p>   Astrid and Stoick stare dumbfounded at the area the three newcomers were a moment ago, trying to wrap their minds around what just happened. Then like a switch went off, Astrid shakes her head then rushes towards the forest in blinded anger. Stoick was too slow to stop her but that doesn't mean he's going to let the young lass get herself killed. He follows after her, bringing his war hammer in case things get ugly. And knowing Astrid, things just might. </p><p> </p><p>   Treading through the forest, Stoick takes note of the trampled roots, branches, and leaves that indicate where the Fury and those children went. However, the deeper they got into the forest the fewer signs there were that anything has come through. This confused him greatly as he knees down and feels the ground with his left hand. It's still warm. So, they must ... </p><p> </p><p>    "Astrid", his voice booms, echoing in the vastness of the forest, "RUN!!", he tells her. She goes to ask him what's wrong when she realizes why her chief told her to run. Low breathing can be heard from above her. Slowly she lifts her head and sees three pairs of eyes peering down at her. Ack. The trees. Astrid was so enraged that she failed to remember that dragons can climb. And when they have a height advantage the odds are not in favor for those hunting it. </p><p> </p><p>    The young female Vay-Kung takes a small step back. That was a mistake on her part. As her foot crunches on a twig the forest green-eyed kid attacks. He leaps from the branch and towards the blonde-furred girl. Astrid raises her arms above her head, bracing for impact. But, the blow never came. Confused she pulls her arms away to see her chief standing in front of her with his hammer outstretched horizontally, keeping the boy at bay. The boy snarls vehemently, before doing something completely unexpected. His mouth works awkwardly for a few seconds before slightly intelligible words fall out. </p><p> </p><p>    "Sss-ttt wwww-eh!!", the boy, hisses out, pointing a sharp claw at them to emphasize his point. Well, whatever point he's trying to make. His words were all jumbled together. If Stoick had to make an educated guess he would say the boy was warning them. Taking into consideration that a dragon was perched not too far away from them ready to attack at any given moment he begins to back away slowly, ushering Astrid to follow in his footsteps. The two of them quickly make their way out of the forest, never once turning their backs. If they squint hard enough they can faintly see the forest green-eyes watching their every move, but they know it's all in their head. </p><p> </p><p>    A crowd emerges from within the village, crowding Stoick and Astrid. Every single one of them talks over each other, all asking the same questions. </p><p> </p><p>    "Wha 'appened?", one of them, questions.  </p><p> </p><p>    "Did ya kill 'em?", another asks, gripping the hilt of her sword.   </p><p> </p><p>    "Where are they? They ain't still on this island?", someone from the back of the crowd asks curiously.  </p><p> </p><p>    "ALL OF YA!! QUIET!!", Stoick shouts, his sharp voice rendering everyone silent. "No one and I means no one enters that forest. If ya do then you've just sentenced yourself to death. I don't care if ya have a grudge against the Night Fury. No one goes into the forest without my say-so. Understood?", he says, looking pointedly at his people. </p><p> </p><p>    Without waiting for a response he trudges forward, the crowd parting to let him through. When he is out of earshot they turn to Astrid who places a hand on her hip, raising a single eyebrow at them in a silent question. That one move makes the entire crowd disperse and go on about their day like they weren't just attacked by a bunch of dragons. That's the people of Bur-rrr-kik for you.</p><p> </p><p>    Astrid lets out a low sigh, sparing a glance at the forest before shaking her head. She walks away, but not before she picks up a discarded shield lying on the ground. It's charred. Nothing a professional blacksmith can't fix. With those thoughts in mind, she makes her way over to the blacksmith shop. </p><p> </p><p>    Unbeknownst to the she-Viking, a pair of familiar forest-green eyes watch her every move. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>To be continued ... </strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So ... I hope this first chapter isn't too bad. I'm not sure what I was trying to do when writing this, but beggars can't be choosers. I'll be seeing ya'll in the next chapter. Oh, and if this chapter sounds familiar it's because I took inspiration from Leletha. Her fanfiction is called Nightfall. It's super good. You should definitely check it out when you have the chance. </p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: This story in no shape or form will be following the plotline of Nightfall. I am basing it off of the movie entirely along with some of my ideas added into the mixture. I was merely motivated by Leletha's take on feral hiccup nothing more. I am a person who gives credit where credit is due. Let this be known. Leletha owns Nightfall, Dreamworks owns How To Train Your Dragon, and I own Heart Of A Dragon. I want to make this clear.</p><p>Anyway, thx for reading. The next chapter will be here in due time. See ya on the flip side, Archive!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Hunt That Went South ... Terribly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey!! I'm back!! Whew, you have no clue how hard I worked on this chapter. I was actually working on the next chapter of my Avatar fic, but I decided to change my plan and work on this story instead. So, the next update for Aang's Soul Bonded Mate will be coming soon. Keep your eyes peeled, mates. And without further ado, I give you chapter 2 of Heart of A Dragon. Enjoy, my lovelies.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "There comes a time in life where you have to show the world what you’re made of. In a dragon’s case, you must prove to the flock that you have what it takes. You can prove your worth in a multitude of ways, but the best, if not the most fun way, is to attend the annual flight to the two-leggers world. That doesn’t sound too bad, but the risk is not flying there, it’s coming back alive. If you survive the hunt then you will be respected by every flock-mate. Proving your worth is essential to dragons. So, I ask, do you think you have what it takes? Then by all means ... prove it". </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~ </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>  Crimson Firebreathers, Two-heads, Spiked-tails, Rock Eaters, Four Wing, Small Terrors, Lightning Riders, Death Whisperers, and more all reside in the great Alpha's nest. He provides safety for his flock, by using his icy breath he has created a barrier that's sole purpose is to keep Vay-Kungs away. The only ones able to enter are those who reside there.</p><p> </p><p>  Dragons. Among other creatures live in the Sanctuary. These creatures were not dragon-born instead they were dragon-raised. A Four Wing took them under his wings and raised them to the best of his ability with the help of his mate. His mate is not dragon-born. She is human-born but not a Vay-Kung.</p><p> </p><p>  Vay-Kungs harms dragons, his mate does not. She <em>protects </em>them rather than <em>harms them</em>. She uses her two-legger knowledge to <em>help help help fix fix fix</em>. Her skillful paws have <em>fixed </em>many injuries his brethren have received from run-ins with those dreadful Vay-Kungs or from fights with kin. </p><p> </p><p>  Now, about the not-so-dragons, he raised with his mate. Rebel and Hiccup are their names and causing mischief is their game. They have a habit of going where the danger is and do not care about the repercussions. One too many times Jumper-In-Clouds or Cloudjumper, as his mate calls him, had to intervene in fights his youngest likes to start. He keeps telling her that she has to pick her fights carefully and every time he tells her she responds <em>brave I am me brave prove to others I will</em>. He'd shake his head and huff <em>silly you brave you are no fight </em>at her when she does that. </p><p> </p><p>  Hiccup also likes to fight. The main difference between when he fights and when Rebel does is that he thinks things through and only fights when provoked. Rebel fights to prove a point. Her point being, that she is just as capable as the rest of her flock. Lucky for her, today is the day she might finally be able to prove her worth. It's not like she needs to more so she wants to have something to be proud of. </p><p> </p><p>  Cloudjumper whistles a sharp tone along with some additional trills added to the mixture. He sits on his haunches waiting, his observant golden-yellow eyes searching his home. He then spots a familiar shade of black in the far distance that belongs to either one of his three hatchlings.</p><p> </p><p>  Yes, three.</p><p> </p><p>  Toothless, the third one, is dragon-born. He's not related by blood, but since his mate accepted him as her own, he is by extension part of his family. He is the eldest out of the bunch and the most rambunctious. He's the main one indulging in Rebel and Hiccup's careless antics. But, Cloudjumper trusts him deeply and knows that he won't let any harm come to them. </p><p> </p><p>  Suddenly, something grabs a hold of his tail, pulling him out of his head and back to the present. He lets out an annoyed grumble as he turns his head to see Rebel gnawing lightly on his tail. Her sapphire eyes gaze into his, then to the side and back to his in a blink of an eye. The lone Cutter-of-Storms goes to turn his head when a force knocks into him. He releases an exaggerated yowl, dramatically falling to the ground, making sure to lift his tail to not injure the feral girl. </p><p> </p><p><em>  Victory yes yes we won yes victory us together victory, </em>Rebel chirrups around the tail still in her mouth. Two pair of green eyes look down at the Cutter-of-Storms from their place on top of his large body. Those eyes belong to Hiccup kin-of-mine and Toothless kin-of-mine. </p><p> </p><p>  "Alright, you've had your fun. Off", a feminine voice says from behind. Instantly, the young green-eyed Shadow-Hunter kin and the feral dragon boy obey the direct order. They whine <em>just playing us playing no harm none </em>at the disapproving look their mother gives them. Her stern expression melts away at the cute expressions her boys are giving her. She hums <em>fine, fine you fine okay fine</em>.</p><p> </p><p>  Then she faces her mate who is now on his back with her youngest child perched on his stomach. Feeling eyes on him, Cloudjumper stops playfully swatting at Rebel and directs his attention to his one-love, Lka. She rolls her eyes in a manner that says <em>silly you being silly you hatchling you are all you silly</em>. </p><p> </p><p>  They are pulled out of their little family moment by a shrill cry from Sharp-Fangs. It's the warning signal that the hunt is about the start. Rebel leaps from Cloudjumper's stomach and onto the ground, scampering over to her older brother. She leaps onto his back and frantically chirrups <em>hurry hurry hurry go go go NOW</em>. Hiccup joins her frantic chirrups as he too climbs onto Toothless-kin back. </p><p> </p><p>  Toothless spreads his wings intending on taking off but stops, looking at his mother who smiles reassuringly and gestures with her arms for him to go. Just as he goes to push off, a giant wing stops him in his tracks. The wing is quickly replaced by a giant head that croons <em>careful you careful safe you be safe, please</em>. Toothless rests his snout against Cloudjumper's and Hiccup and Rebel place clawed paws on his forehead. They trill <em>promise us careful we will be careful safe us safe always</em>. </p><p> </p><p>  Wings spread once more and with no more interruptions lift the young Shadow-Hunter in the air. He flaps his wings some more to give him some well-needed altitude. Rebel leans her body closer to his to nip at his ear flaps, growling <em>hurry you</em>. Hiccup snags her hood when Toothless, without warning, zips through their home towards the hunting group, and in the process, nearly sent Rebel flying. If she had her wings, then it wouldn't be a problem, but the two of them were born without wings. In due time they will find a way to fly without the help of Toothless or other flockmates. However, Hiccup thinks to himself that they probably would still fly with Toothless-kin even with wings of their own. They've been flying together ever since they can remember, and it wouldn't be the same without him by their side. </p><p> </p><p>  Rebel grumbles <em>thinking loud you hush you, together we are, stay together we do, fly together we will</em>. She bumps her head with his leaning her whole body against his chest. He returns the gesture, his chin resting protectively on her head. They stay like this for a while until they reached Sharp-Fangs and the group of dragons partaking in this hunt. </p><p> </p><p>  The hunt is simple. Attack the Vay-Kung's home and steal some of their fluffy furred prey. That is all. It doesn't sound like much but that's the way the hunt has always been. They don't need to take the two-leggers furred prey since they have plenty of food in the Sanctuary. They mostly take them because it's fun. The two-legger make the most strange noises whenever their fluffy furred prey get taken by them. </p><p> </p><p>  So, the group consists of Sharp-Fangs, the leader, a Crimson Firebreather, three Rock Eaters, five Two-heads, and a Shadow Hunter called Flying-In-Shadows or ShadowFlyer to those closest to him, such as Hiccup, Rebel, and Toothless. ShadowFlyer is the only other Shadow Hunter in the Sanctuary. Legend has it that more are out there waiting. </p><p> </p><p>  Upon spotting the newcomers, Sharp-Fangs loudly roars to the sky-dragons, encouraging the others to join in as well. Everyone releases a roar of their own creating a unique symphony that puts them all in the right mood. A hunting mood.</p><p> </p><p>  And at long last, the hunt commences.</p><p> </p><p>  Following the lead of Sharp-Fangs, everyone leaves the safety of their home and into the open sky. </p><p> </p><p>  It's night. That's the best time to start any hunt. All dragons know this. It is unwise to hunt in the daytime when they are better equipped for the nighttime, especially the four Shadow Hunters --- two, being raised in the way of the Shadow Hunters --- who possess the right skills for a hunt such as this. </p><p> </p><p>  ShadowFlyer glides gracefully besides Toothless. Together they do a few daring loopy da loops to pass the time. While they do that, Hiccup and Rebel do a few daring tricks of their own. Both siblings leap into the air twisting their body mid-air, spreading their arms wide in a similar fashion their winged brethren do, then they are caught by either Toothless or ShadowFlyer. The four of them continue this dance of tricks before approaching the Vay-Kung island of Bur-rrr-kik.</p><p> </p><p>  Things get serious then. Another pack of dragons has already begun the hunt. Odd. By the looks of it, they have been there for a while. But, that doesn't matter. They did not fly all this way to turn around just because another flock got to the island first.</p><p> </p><p>  So, with a flick of Sharp-Fangs' tail the hunt ... is on. </p><p> </p><p>  Everyone, sans the Shadow Hunters land on the island and wreak havoc, as planned. The Shadow Hunters stay hidden in the darkness. Their main job is to make sure that their brethren are safe. That doesn't mean they don't fire an attack here or there to let the two-leggers know that they're there. </p><p> </p><p>  They mock the outrageous cries the two-leggers are prone to make whenever angered. Two-leggers are so <em>silly silly silly and dumb dumb dumb. </em>Never will they be as smart as dragons or as strong as them, but they make up for it with the contraptions they make. Despite the damage those contraptions have on their kind, Hiccup and Rebel can't help but marvel at the efficiency of it. That is to say when it's not being used towards them.</p><p> </p><p>  Rebel spots something in the distance. It's coming right at her and her brothers. Before she could warn them of the fast-approaching things, it is a net she realizes as it comes closer, knocks her off of Toothless and she's sent plummeting.</p><p> </p><p>  She cries <em>bad bad bad!!</em> <em>help!! help!! help!!</em> Her brothers try to reach her but the net wraps around Toothless' wings and he is sent plummeting as well, with Hiccup holding on for dear life screeching <em>no no no no falling us falling bad bad bad bad!! </em></p><p> </p><p>ShadowFlyer stays frozen as he watches the three of them crash into the ground. He flinches when he hears a reverberating CrAcK, followed by an ear-shattering wail that belongs to Rebel. </p><p> </p><p>  The ruby-eyed Shadow-Hunter wants to desperately make sure that they are okay, but he cannot risk getting caught as well. He grumbles softly in displeasure when the hunt is called off. When the others leave he stays, ignoring the questioning chirps sent his way. </p><p> </p><p>  He's not going anywhere. He will wait and make sure that his brothers and little sister are alright. They are family. Family sticks together ... no matter what. </p><p> </p><p><strong>-----------------------------</strong> </p><p> </p><p>  Pain. So much pain. Hurts to move. Right side. Arm. Broken. Probably. Rebel thinks to herself, assessing the situation she is in. A net with large rocks attached to it knocked her from the safety of the sky and she <em>fell fell fell </em>into the ground below and broke her right arm in the process.</p><p> </p><p>  How she survived with only a broken arm is not her concern right now. Her main concern is escaping an area as open as this, however, she comes to realize that she can't leave just yet. Toothless-kin and Hiccup-kin have fallen as well and lay a few feet away from her. If she leaves then they'd be just as helpless as she. Besides they're family. She would never abandon her family. </p><p> </p><p>  So, when a huge two-legger with bushy red fur enters the picture she stands her ground, tucking her right arm closer to her chest. Her eyes narrow when they make contact with the red-furred creature. Watching as the others surround him. He must be their Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>  Yea, okay, so what if he's the two-leggers Alpha, he's not hers or her brothers. They don't abide by their <em>dumb silly dumb </em>two-legged laws. </p><p> </p><p>  Rebel refuses to break eye contact -- a small part of her believes that with looks alone, he'll leave them be and allow them to leave. It's a <em>dumb silly dumb </em>idea, yet it's the only thing keeping her relatively calm. If he's focused on her then maybe her brothers can escape the netting trapping them, undetected.  </p><p> </p><p>  Faintly she hears the signal, a sharp whistle, too high-pitched for anyone other than a dragon or someone whose ears are in tune with the pitch to hear, that tells her that Sharp-Fang has ended the hunt. She grumbles irritably at the call, anxiously shifting her weight at the prospect of being on this island. This island is not a good place to be. It's not. It's dangerous. More dangerous than any other place she'd been before ... and that's saying something. </p><p> </p><p>  As her nerves were getting the better of her, Hiccup leaps off of Toothless's back, snarling like crazy to scare off any advancing two-leggers. He needed worry since the beings before them have seemingly frozen in place. No one moves. Still, Hiccup makes himself bigger by arching his back and he slashes his claws in the air just to show what he's capable of. </p><p> </p><p>  "I fear nothing!!!", someone shouts from within the crowd, but to the feral children's ears it sounds like, "Iea ffffrrr nupfhkin!!". </p><p> </p><p>  Rebel leaped to action, literally. Before the smelly boy could get any closer to them she launches herself at them, wary of her broken arm but doesn't let that stop her. She pins him down easily with her left hand, her claws pressing into his flesh leaving four red marks in its wake. </p><p> </p><p>  The wind strongly blows in her face and the force knocks her hood aside, not that she cares, she just keeps baring her teeth into the face of the boy below her. She then hops off of him when she got her message across and hobbles over to her brothers. Hiccup rubs his head against her, purring softly to calm her down. When his sister begins to calm he chirrups <em>plan I have yes good plan it is good. </em></p><p> </p><p>Toothless chimes in with a soft hum. And the children release a hum of their own. The hum signifies <em>trust</em>. They trust Hiccup to get them out of this mess. Hiccup leaves Rebel's side and walks towards the netting with one thought in mind.</p><p> </p><p>  Escape. </p><p> </p><p>  With his back facing the two-leggers, he grips part of the net with his claws then sinks his teeth into the netting. His sister looks out for him, knowing that his mind will be too caught up in freeing Toothless to pay any mind to the threat still surrounding them. She crouches low to the ground, hissing th-rrrrrr-etttt repeatedly, to not only intimidate the two-leggers but to also keep her mind off of her broken arm. It hurts. She's never broken a bone before. Sure she's gotten into nasty fights with some of her flockmates. Those fights just ended in nasty scrapes and bruises. The most serious wound she received is those two scars on each of her forearms. That's a story for another day. </p><p> </p><p>  She flinches slightly when something warm touches her arm. A snarl works its way from her throat before it turns into a small grumble. It was only Toothless-kin. She starts to release a small purr of reassurance when Toothless whips his head to the side and clicks his fangs together. He then ushers her underneath his left-wing, which she does with no complaints. Now, underneath his wing, she turns until she is facing the crowd. There, she spots a blond furred Vay-Kung reaching for a ka-nife on her hip. </p><p> </p><p>  Time for the plan to begin. </p><p> </p><p>  Hiccup slowly walks towards the blonde, purposefully making consistent tapping sounds with his claws with each step he takes. Those taps mean nothing to the two-legger however it means everything to Rebel. </p><p> </p><p><em>  Wait, wait steady wait then StRiKe!! </em>it signifies. </p><p> </p><p>  So, she settles into position, crouched low to the ground with her eyes locked firmly on the female, her good paw flexes ever so slightly as she watches the scene unfold before her. </p><p> </p><p>  The blonde charges forward, Hiccup easily side-steps, but he wasn't prepared for her to turn quickly on her heels and leap, knocking into him. They tussle around for quite a while. Hiccup did not once get the upper hand. This two-legger is stronger than she looks. Because of the element of surprise on the blonde's side, Hiccup was easily pinned on his back with the ka-nife hovering over his chest. He looks into her eyes, making his eyes look bigger than they are. </p><p> </p><p>  He withholds the urge to laugh in her face. He knew two-legger were stupid but not this stupid. Does she really think she has the upper hand? He spares a glance behind the blonde and spots his sister sneaking up on the unsuspecting Vay-Kung, who now has a look of victory on her face. As she lifts the weapon higher low growling can be heard and the smug look on the blonde's face disappears in an instance. She rolls off of him, making a mad dash back to her people.</p><p> </p><p>  That's when Rebel strikes. She jumps after the girl, managing to snag her left hind leg in a death-defying hold. At that moment she wishes her teeth were sharper so she could tear into the flesh hidden beneath the thick layer of cloth. Her hold on the foot doesn't loosen even when the blonde kicks wildly. This will show her not to mess with her or her brothers. </p><p> </p><p>  The red-furred Alpha, hearing the cries of his packmate marches over to them. Rebel releases the foot and races over to Hiccup. She checks him over for any wounds, and when she deems him okay, she checks over Toothless. She notes how his right-wing is hanging awkwardly to his side, dropping to the ground, really.</p><p> </p><p>  Broken. Definitely. So, not good. </p><p> </p><p>  Hiccup whistles to grab her attention. When her eyes land on his, he chirrups, clicks a few times, and rolls his tongue to make guttural sounds. Rebel, in turn, grumbles a bit, then makes weird grunting-wheezing sounds, and a few keh-teckih's added into the mixture.   </p><p> </p><p>  To sum up, what was spoken between them goes a little like this, "I got plan. Not alone. ShadowFlyer waiting above. Find shelter. Fix wounds there". "Kay. Forest. Hide there. Us. ShadowFlyer come with". </p><p> </p><p>  Toothless overhearing the conversation knows just the way to get to the forest and find a safe place to rest. He opens his jaws and releases a bluish-purple plasma blast, hitting the ground where the two remaining Vay-Kungs' reside. The crowd of two leggers left while his younger siblings were conversing. He then releases a powerful roar to give a clear warning to the Vay-Kungs'.</p><p> </p><p>  'Leave them be or there will be hell to pay.'  </p><p> </p><p>  He watches the two warily and when they remain frozen he huffs, <em>good scared you are good. </em>He turns his head to his siblings, barks twice saying <em>let's go now. </em>His siblings bark a response of their own <em>ready. </em>Then he clicks <em>blinding lights hide eyes hang on TIGHT got it? </em>They give a sharp nod, the moment too fast for the two-leggers to catch, and quietly mutters <em>yes yes understand ready us ready. </em></p><p> </p><p>  Without further delay, Hiccup climbs onto Toothless's back and leans down snagging Rebel's hood in his maw, lifting her easily then places her in front of him. The two of them retract their claws to properly grip their brother in a tight hold, just as he told them. Their older brother stands on his haunches, towering over the Vay-Kung's before channeling a very powerful plasma blast, he releases it, and when that bad boy lands he hightails it into the forest, knowing that blinding lights will distract them momentarily. </p><p> </p><p>  In the forest, he runs deeper and deeper into it, being mindful of his wing as he runs like there's no tomorrow. He hears a sharp whistle from above and lets out one of his own. ShadowFlyer tells him that he's found a clearing, a safe distance away, that is the perfect place for all of them to lay low until his injury heals. </p><p> </p><p><em>  Being followed us must hide climb up! up! up! hurry!!, </em>comes his siblings' frantic yelps. He looks around the area before spotting a nearby sturdy tree to climb. He swiftly climbs that then leaps onto another one, to get higher off the ground and blend in with the darkness. Rebel and Hiccup perch themselves onto the branches and he's perched himself on the higher branch his tail swishing behind him in agitation. </p><p> </p><p>  After a few seconds go by, the blonde furred Vay-Kung and red-furred Alpha come into sight, with the blonde standing directly below them. Hiccup unsheathes his claws and shifts a bit as he regards the girl apprehensively. He hears a small crunch and leaps, aiming his claws directly at the girl's face intending on inflicting serious pain. Not death. He just wants to spook her so bad that she won't dare to enter this forest they are forced to inhabit. He doesn't get far because the Alpha blocks his attack with his weapon. So, he backs away from the two, opting to snarl fiercely instead. </p><p> </p><p>  How stupid can these two-leggers be!? He, his sister, and brother have been warning them like crazy, yet they keep ignoring the warning. Maybe they'll understand if it's spoken in their weird tongue. </p><p> </p><p>  His mouth works awkwardly as he tries to make the sound necessary for this to work. Eventually, he manages to get the necessary words out or at least part of the words. </p><p> </p><p>  "Sss-ttt wwww-eh!!", he angrily hisses out, pointing one of his sharp claws at the Alpha to emphasize his point.</p><p> </p><p>  This time they get the memo. They slowly back away from him and his siblings and to their credit not once did they leave their back to him. Maybe these two-leggers aren't as dumb as he first suspected. Either way, he doesn't turn away until he is 100% sure that they went back to their den. When he's certain that they're out of the forest he turns to Rebel and Toothless and gives a quick nod of his head. The two of them make their way down the tree very carefully, still mindful of their injuries. They somehow manage to get back on the ground without damaging themselves anymore. </p><p> </p><p>  On the ground, they continue to walk with Hiccup in front leading the way. He leads his sister and brother to a cliff and lying below it is a wide-open clearing covered with lush and dense foliage along with a small lake that resides in the middle of the ... cove? Yea, that's it. A small lake centered in the cove that's replenished by a small waterfall. </p><p> </p><p>  To their surprise, ShadowFlyer appears from somewhere too far off to see. He stands near the lake, his eyes locked on each of them, his tail swaying behind him. </p><p> </p><p><em>  Alright here safe, no danger come, </em>he trills to them. </p><p> </p><p>  With only slight hesitance they make their way down the cliff. Toothless hops from rock to rock at a steady pace, Hiccup climbs down the cliff backward, his front paws spaced out in front of him gripping the sturdy rocks as his hind paws lower him on the rocks beneath him, and Rebel, well, she, doesn't move an inch instead she lets out a tiny whimper. It's not that she's scared, no she's afraid of nothing, okay, so she's an itty bitty bit frightened. Can you blame her? Like, one wrong move and - - let's just say she already fell once and she's not keen on falling again.  </p><p> </p><p>  Her hesitance doesn't go unnoticed nor the small whimper. Hiccup croons <em>okay you okay? worried me yes. how you? </em>She doesn't verbally answer back, but the way she's peering over the edge tells him all he needs. He makes his way down the cliff swiftly and races past Toothless, who has just reached the cove, over to ShadowFlyer and squawks urgently, his arms flailing like crazy as he tries to get his point across as quickly as possible. The ruby red-eyed Shadow Hunter hums before walking over to the cliff the feral dragon-girl is perched. He stands on his hind legs with his front paws outstretched in front of him and croons one simple word <em>jump!!</em> And jump she did with no hesitancy whatsoever. </p><p> </p><p>   Shadow Hunters rely on trust which is why Rebel jumped. She trusts ShadowFlyer, the same way she trusts her brothers, with her heart and soul. This is why it came as no surprise when he catches her and wraps his wings and tail around her, pulling her closer to his chest as the impact sends him rolling, literally. He somehow manages to roll, all the way, into the lake. Disoriented, ShadowFlyer stays on his back while Rebel pushes his wings away from her and leaps onto the ground but she slips and lands in the water instead. She huffs in annoyance as she treads carefully out of the water and back onto solid ground. </p><p> </p><p>   Now on dry land, she shakes the excess water off of her body, nearly falling on her face by the force of her shakes. Knowing full well that her clothes need to dry properly or else she'll get sick icky sick, she trills <em>fire?</em>. Her older brother rolls his eyes and grunts in mock annoyance before scavenging more the material needed to keep a fire burning. While he does that Rebel turns to ShadowFlyer who has gotten out of the lake, the water trickling down his sleek body. She purrs, <em>thank yoooouuuuu, </em>and sends him a tight-lipped smile. He chitters <em>welcome you welcome always </em>in response. </p><p> </p><p>    Rebel staggers over to her eldest brother Toothless and sits beside him, there she yawns loudly, flops onto her side then she slowly closes her eyes. In a matter of minutes, she was out cold, snoring contently. Toothless follows in her pawsteps and lies down with his injured wing outstretched, so it covers Rebel's small form as well. Not only will this position ease the tension in his wing it will also keep Rebel relatively warm. ShadowFlyer trots over to the pair after drying himself off and lies opposite Toothless with his prehensile tail curled loosely around the pair. </p><p> </p><p>    Hiccup comes back a little while later, walking on his hind legs since his front paws are full of sticks and leaves. He notices how his siblings are sleeping peacefully, dreaming of who knows, and the only one awake is Flying-In-Shadows. The feral dragon boy makes quick work of setting the sticks in place and spreads the leaves around the base of the sticks. He then motions for the ruby-eyed Shadow Hunter to set the sticks ablaze, which he does, fast as lightning, I might add. </p><p> </p><p>    With the fire set, ShadowFlyer places his head on his paws but croons questionably when Hiccup doesn't join the pile. His eyes light up in understanding when Hiccup acts out what he's up to. See, he plans to go back to the Vay-Kung's den and find supplies to help Rebel with her broken arm. </p><p> </p><p><em>    Quick I go quick, safe I will be safe, promise, </em>he trills to the Shadow Hunter. After saying that he races towards the cliff, scaling it with ease, and when he reaches the top he peers over his shoulders and chirrups <em>be back soon no worry no. </em></p><p> </p><p>    And with that, he pulls himself over the edge and vanishes into the woods.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued ...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that's all I have fer ya. I'll get to working on the next chapter soon. I still have to update my Avatar fic, mind you. Anywho, I have to get back to writing. See ya on the flip side. </p><p>Oh, and Happy Early Mother's Day!! </p><p> </p><p>Peace!! </p><p> </p><p>P.S. Love ya'll!! Thx, for sticking with me. Be safe ... and keep on reading!! Peace!! (for real this time. lol)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I've decided to start this fic from scratch and see where that takes me. I didn't like the way it was going. Hopefully, this time around my vision will come to life, and that you will enjoy this version as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>